<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Древо by Naminohana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254746">Древо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana'>Naminohana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Оммёдзи [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>..он увидел перед собой огромный ствол дерева, такой толстый, что его невозможно было обхватить руками не то, что одному Рётаро, но и трем таким, как он. Кора дерева была морщинистой и поросшей мхом. Рётаро поднялся с земли, отряхнул руки и колени и обошел дерево кругом, внимательно его осматривая. Дерево как дерево, толстое разве что. Оно ли это… Вдруг он обнаружил священный канат, почти вросший в кору, а потому неразличимый. Канат был старый, истрепавшийся и покрытый темными пятнами. Странно, подумал Рётаро, если он слышал о дереве буквально сегодня, значит, рассказы о нем живы, так почему оно выглядит таким заброшенным?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Оммёдзи [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Древо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Река Хани (埴川) старое название реки Такано</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>1</p>
</div><p>Рётаро пробирался сквозь чащу леса практически в полной темноте. Луны на небе совсем не было, но даже если бы она и была, света внизу не прибавилось бы, так густо росли деревья и кустарники. На рыночной улице он подслушал, что к северу от столицы, где-то у места слияния рек Камо и Хани, растет священное дерево, будто бы исполняющее любые желания. Но желание должно быть самым горячим, самым отчаянным, иначе дерево не возьмется его исполнять. В пламенности своего желания Рётаро не сомневался ни секунды, потому принял решение ближайшей ночью наведаться в заветную чащу.<br/>
</p><p>Он уже сбился со счета, сколько прошло времени, и не был уверен, что продвинулся хоть на шаг в нужном направлении. Все ветки вокруг были одинаковые, они царапали ему руки до крови и в некоторых местах порвали одежду. Раз или два ему даже показалось, он мог поклясться, что особо длинные и тонкие ветви специально хлестнули ему по спине, заставив зашипеть от боли. Рётаро продирался молча, даже не ругаясь себе под нос, хотя это было его дурной привычкой, за которую его часто журил управляющий усадьбы, в которой он служил конюхом. Молчание в лесу было таким глубоким и, кажется, даже священным, что у него не хватало решимости его нарушать.</p><p>Наконец, он вывалился на открытый участок, упав на колени. Отдышавшись, он поднял свой взгляд от травы и увидел перед собой огромный ствол дерева, такой толстый, что его невозможно было обхватить руками не то, что одному Рётаро, но и трем таким, как он. Кора дерева была морщинистой и поросшей мхом. Рётаро поднялся с земли, отряхнул руки и колени и обошел дерево кругом, внимательно его осматривая. Дерево как дерево, толстое разве что. Оно ли это… Вдруг он обнаружил священный канат, почти вросший в кору, а потому неразличимый. Канат был старый, истрепавшийся и покрытый темными пятнами. Странно, подумал Рётаро, если он слышал о дереве буквально сегодня, значит, рассказы о нем живы, так почему оно выглядит таким заброшенным? Наверное, это потому что дерево давно не исполняло ничьих желаний, вот люди и не воздают ему должных почестей, наконец решил он.</p><p>— Ха, значит, не так уж сильны были ваши желания! — пробормотал он, все еще не решаясь говорить полным голосом в тишине священной рощи, — мое-то уж всяко будет самым горячим…</p><p>Рётаро давно был влюблен в помощницу кухарки. Девушка поначалу отвечала ему взаимностью, и они с Рётаро были вместе три прекрасных месяца, во время которых он был счастлив, как никогда не бывал в жизни. Даже почти перестал ворчать, занимаясь работой. Но пару недель назад его возлюбленная сказала, что хочет замуж, потому что устала уж ходить девицей. Рётаро был совсем не против свадьбы, но пока они обсуждали свои планы на жизнь, открылось, что он был совершенно не готов к тому, что будет после нее. Да и сбережений его на жену и планируемых детишек совсем не хватит…</p><p>Слово за слово они разругались со своей суженой, и та решила больше с Рётаро не связываться. Он не слишком переживал об этом, потому что в глубине души был уверен, они помирятся. Но на днях донеслись до него слухи, будто бы младший помощник управителя стал навещать его нареченную… В отчаянии Рётаро искал любые средства, как можно вернуть любовь своей суженой, и вот слухи о волшебном дереве нашли его сами.</p><p>Рётаро закончил осмотр дерева и встал перед ним, там, где находился узел священной веревки, или то, что от него осталось. Задрал голову, пытаясь рассмотреть верхушку кроны, но не смог. Прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и решился. Поклонился дереву, затем два раза хлопнул в ладоши и поклонился еще раз. Только бы божество услышало…</p><p>— Ах, как давно меня не будили…</p><p>Донесся до ушей Рётаро низкий голос, будто не из здешнего мира. Он быстро разогнулся и уставился на дерево, однако, никаких внешних признаков его пробуждения он не обнаружил.</p><p>— Д-древо..?</p><p>— Дааа… Я чую от тебя запах желания, смертный… Чего ты хочешь..?</p><p>— Я… меня бросила невеста, и я… Я хочу ее вернуть!</p><p>Вдруг из кроны дерева протянулись две тонкие ветви, которые нежно обняли лицо Рётаро, будто ладонями. Рётаро шумно сглотнул.</p><p>— Ах, бедное дитя… Продолжай…</p><p>— Я… у меня не хватает денег, чтобы я мог создать с ней семью, а она хочет детей…</p><p>— Так чего же ты хочешь..?</p><p>— Я хочу получить новую работу! Лошадей я люблю, но того, что я получаю, едва хватает на жизнь мне одному. Я хочу работу, где я смогу получать больше.</p><p>— Зачем так сложно..? Попроси у меня само богатство…</p><p>Одна из ветвей нежно огладила щеку юноши и протянулась дальше в его волосы, от чего Рётаро покрылся мурашками.</p><p>— Да… так будет лучше…</p><p>— А еще лучше попросить у меня сразу любви своей девушки…</p><p>— Ты… ты можешь и это?</p><p>— Могу… — голос дерева будто сочился сладким цветочным соком, что выступает на головках нераспустившихся цветочных бутонов жарким летним днем, — Я могу все…</p><p>— Тогда… — Рётаро сглотнул, чувствуя, как ветвь дерева двинулась вниз по его спине. Ему показалось, что священное дерево стало ближе, но он был уверен, что не двигался, — Тогда пусть она любит меня! Всегда! Сильнее, чем кого-либо на свете!</p><p>— Ах, хорошо..!<br/>
</p><p>— И чтобы тот мерзкий писарь больше к ней не приближался!</p><p>— Писарь..?</p><p>— Ее нынешний дружок!</p><p>— Ах, у нее есть дружок… — та ветвь, что гладила кожу его затылка спустилась ниже по шее, посылая по телу Рётаро новую волну мурашек. Дерево нежно обвило его горло, слегка надавливая, — так почему бы тебе не попросить меня убить его..?</p><p>— Убить…</p><p>— О, да..! Тогда он никогда не сможет к ней приблизиться…</p><p>В душе Рётаро поднялась жгучая волны ненависти к писарю и его неверной подружке. Одна ссора, одна неделя, и она уже нашла себе нового!</p><p>— Только попроси…</p><p>— Да! Я хочу, чтобы ты убило Юскэ!</p><p>— Ах, какая восхитительная, черная душа..!— низким, полным наслаждения голосом пропело дерево и в этот момент Рётаро почувствовал, как его в его задний проход вошла ветка, пронзила внутренние органы и вцепилась в самое сердце.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>2</p>
</div><p> Хиромаса бесцельно слонялся по галереям своей усадьбы, надеясь найти себе хоть какое-то занятие.</p><p>После того случая с призраком беременной госпожи прошло больше десяти дней, но Сэймэй так и не завершил своего очистительного затворничества. От него не приходило никаких вестей, а ворота дома всегда были закрыты и не желали открываться, как раньше. Мучаясь неведением, Хиромаса не сдержался и все же написал письмо, от которого ему самому стало неловко, таким оно было простецким. Сэймэй знал, что стихов Хиромаса писать не умел, так ни к чему было и пытаться. В письме он просто спрашивал, в порядке ли Сэймэй и как прошли его очистительные ритуалы. Подумав немного, Хиромаса велел только приложить письмо к ветке сосны.</p><p>Ответ ему принес в зубах черный кот, неслышно подкравшийся к нему и запрыгнувший на колени. Хиромаса чуть не расплескал от неожиданности свое сакэ. «Я в порядке, ритуалы идут» — гласило письмо. Никаких растений приложено не было, и Хиромаса поморщился, уже жалея о том, что решил попытаться соблюсти этикет. Кот на его коленях вдруг недовольно мяукнул, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>— Что же ты ворчишь, зверь? — вздохнул Хиромаса, почесывая кота под подбородком, — Тебе хотя бы довелось сегодня побывать у Сэйэмэя.</p><p>Хиромаса вдруг вспомнил все те разы, когда Сэймэй благодарил зверей за помощь ему, и протянул коту кусочек сушеной рыбы, которую припас себе на закуску. Кот расправился с ней в два счета, лизнул пальцы Хиромасы и выпрыгнул в сад.</p><p>— Ритуалы идут… — пробурчал себе под нос Хиромаса, как вдруг до него донесся шум.</p><p>В дверной проем ввалился один из слуг и сразу принял коленопреклонную позу.</p><p>— Господин Хиромаса, прошу прощения!</p><p>— Что такое?</p><p>— Нижайше прощу прощения, но мне нужна Ваша помощь!</p><p>— Какая?</p><p>— Это… это связано с чертовщиной!</p><p>— Чертовщиной?</p><p>— Моя… моя сестра сегодня прибежала ко мне в слезах. Она служит помощницей кухарки в усадьбе Тадафунэ. Сегодня утром она обнаружила своего любовника, Юскэ, мертвым в своей комнате.</p><p>— Это грустно, но почему чертовщина?</p><p>— Он был проткнут сотнями веток! Внутри дома, на своем футоне!</p><p>— Странно…</p><p>— А еще ей сказали, будто бы ее бывший любовник, Рётаро, ночью отправился к священному дереву у рек Камо и Хани.</p><p>— О. Он вернулся?</p><p>— Нет, Рётаро с тех пор тоже не видали.</p><p>— Вот как…</p><p>— Помогите, господин Хиромаса! Моя сестра так напугана, она боится, что и ее могут проткнуть ветки! Я слышал, Ваш друг Абэ-но Сэймэй…</p><p>— Абэ-но Сэймэй сейчас прибывает в затворничестве, — поморщился Хиромаса, — Но я не брошу вас и сам пойду посмотрю, что там за священное дерево.</p><p>— Прошу Вас, господин!</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо. Я иду.</p><p>Когда слуга покинул его комнату, Хиромаса крепко задумался, разглядывая листок бумаги с коротким ответом Сэймэя. Хотя, и письмо Хиромасы нельзя было назвать длинным… Он вздохнул и отправился переодеваться. Сэймэю явно не стоит прерывать своих ритуалов, Хиромаса хорошо помнил, каким было его лицо, когда они расстались в прошлый раз.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>3</p>
</div><p>Хиромаса покинул свою усадьбу сразу, как переоделся. До внешних ворот решил ехать напрямик в воловьей повозке, чтобы не искушать себя лишний раз возможностью остановиться у усадьбы Сэймэя. Выйдя из ворот, Хиромаса обернулся на них и понадеялся, что управится с делами дотемна. Оставаться за пределами столицы в ночи ему совершенно не хотелось.<br/>
</p><p>Однако надеждам его не суждено было сбыться. Темнота будто упала на него сверху как только он вступил в рощу. Луны было совершенно не видно, а уж на свет звезд полагаться и вовсе не стоило. Тропинка, по которой Хиромаса следовал вглубь чащи, быстро окончилась и дальше пришлось пробираться через цепкие ветви кустарников, так и норовивших порвать его охотничьи одежды. Лук мешал, да и все его каригину казалось невероятно тяжелым и лишним здесь, в такой чаще. Хиромаса пожалел уже, что оделся так.<br/>
</p><p>Пробираясь через однообразные ветви, Хиромаса отвлекся мыслями на Сэймэя. Почему же он так злился тогда, в усадьбе Оэ? Похоже, как бы Сэймэй не старался откреститься от окружающего мира, его все еще волновало что происходит с людьми. Он называл дело госпожи «своей личной ответственностью», и так расстроился, когда обнаружил, во что она превратилась после смерти. И то, как он вырезал плод…</p><p>Хиромаса вздрогнул, вспоминая выражение лица Сэймэя, похожего на замершую маску, когда он держал в руках мертвого младенца, которого самостоятельно вырезал из чрева его матери. Вспомнил он и ненависть, с которой Сэймэй рассматривал свои окровавленные руки. Хиромаса вздохнул. Для него не было чем-то новым осознание, что его друг умеет и способен на разные жуткие вещи, такие как, к примеру, эта. И его это нисколько не беспокоило, вдруг понял Хиромаса. Он знал Сэймэя и был уверен в нем.<br/>
</p><p>Проклятые ветки будто не хотели, чтобы он двигался дальше, подумал Хиромаса. Кругом стояла мертвая тишина, ни щебета птиц, ни звуков насекомых, только звук его дыхания и треск ломающихся от его напора веток. Хиромасе стало совсем уж неуютно. Из темноты на него будто смотрело что-то, Хиромаса спиной чувствовал это и стал постоянно оборачиваться назад, чтобы хоть немного умалить это чувство. В один из таких оборотов он неловко оступился и вывалился на поляну.</p><p>Перед ним стояло огромное дерево, такое старое, что Хиромаса бы не удивился, если бы узнал что ему больше сотни лет. Вид у дерева был самый недружелюбный, и мужчина подумал, что к нему-то уж точно лучше не обращаться со своими сокровенными желаниями… Он обошел дерево кругом и сел в траву у его корней. Затем лег, подложив руки за голову, и принялся смотреть сквозь его крону на небо.</p><p> — Дерево как дерево… Ну огромное, ну замшелое. Что в нем священного… — бормотал под нос Хиромаса, чувствуя себя до невозможности глупо. Зачем он вообще пришел сюда? Хотя, тот слуга так просил…</p><p>Хиромаса громко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Если бы здесь сейчас был Сэймэй, он бы не оказался в этой глупой ситуации. А даже если бы и оказался, с ним она бы глупой не казалась. Подумаешь, посидели бы вдвоем ночью в лесу. Наверняка бы он принес с собой сакэ…</p><p>Хиромасе показалось, что по его щеке прополз жук. Он смахнул его ладонью, но жук вернулся. Тогда Хиромаса аккуратно подцепил его пальцами и открыл глаза, желая рассмотреть получше, но обнаружил в своих пальцах веточку, такую тонкую, что ее можно было принять за жучиные лапки. Мужчина фыркнул и сел, отбрасывая веточку в кусты. Затем поднял с земли камешек и запустил им в ствол.</p><p>— Хэй, дерево! Я слышал ты волшебное! Докажи!</p><p>Дерево, конечно же, молчало.</p><p>— Да ну что за чушь. Желание оно исполняет, как же…</p><p>— Ах, господину есть, что пожелать..?</p><p>До Хиромасы донесся шепот такой тихий, будто шелест травы на ветру. Он настороженно обернулся и потянулся рукой к луку.</p><p>— Нет нужды, господин Хиромаса…</p><p>Длинная тонкая ветвь дерева появилась за его спиной и осторожно обернулась вокруг груди, разворачивая Хиромасу лицом к дереву.</p><p>— Священное д-древо?</p><p>— Ты же звал меня, и страстно желал чего-то, чего теперь удивляешься..?</p><p> — Я-я не желал!</p><p>— Ах, господин, мне лучше знать…</p><p>Вторая ветвь дерева спустилась из его кроны и ласково тронула голову Хиромасы, сбив с него шапку. Затем подцепила официозный пучок и волосы Хиромасы свободно рассыпались по плечам.</p><p>— Ч-что ты делаешь?! — Хиромаса взвился и попытался вырваться, однако ветка только туже сжала его тело.</p><p>— Не тревожься… — сладким голосом пропело дерево, отчего Хиромасе вдруг перехотелось дергаться. — Славный мальчик… Зачем ты пришел ко мне..?</p><p>— Ты… ты убило человека.</p><p>— Ой ли..? Я же просто древо… Я лишь исполняю желания людей… — одна из веток пощекотала кадык Хиромасы и устремилась в его волосы, слегка запрокидывая голову Хиромасы назад, открывая шею.</p><p>— П-перестань…</p><p>— Будет тебе, Хиромаса… Я не проснулось бы, не неси ты в своей душе желаний… Чего ты хочешь..?</p><p>— Н-ничего.</p><p>— Глупости… — ветки древа нежно ласкали Хиромасу, та, что обхватывала его тело, вдруг порвала его одежду и коснулась кожи. Хиромасу пробрала дрожь. — Все чего-то да хотят… Хочешь ли ты богатства.? Ах, тебе это не нужно… Может, ты хочешь стать лучшим на всем свете музыкантом? Не только в этом мире, но и во всех остальных мирах тоже…</p><p>Хиромаса сглотнул, чувствуя кожей каждую шероховатость коры. Он определенно был напуган, но вместе с этим чувствовал невероятное возбуждение, и все внутри него разрывалось от этих, казалось бы, таких разных чувств, но слитых сейчас воедино, приносящих массу удивительных ощущений. Дерево дернуло его за волосы, запрокидывая голову сильнее, и вдруг подняло его в воздух, медленно приближая к своему стволу.</p><p>— Ах, кажется, вот оно… Пожелай, и я наделю тебя самым превосходным навыком, ты сможешь играть божественную музыку даже на тростниковом листе… Ах, Хиромаса, тебе будут подпевать сами травы и птицы, только пожелай…</p><p>Сладкий, будто медовый голос дерева рисовал воображению Хиромасы чудесные картины и он подумал, что хочет слушать его и слушать.</p><p>— Хорошо... Представь только, заслышав твою музыку, люди будут делать все, что ты только захочешь… Ты сможешь вести их на смерть, или в свою постель, если ты того пожелаешь…</p><p>В этом было что-то неправильное. Хиромаса дернулся и открыл глаза, стараясь выпутаться из окутавшей его мозг сладкой дымки.</p><p>— Нет! Музыка существует не для этого!</p><p>— Нет..? Ах, какая жалость… — дерево не сдавалось, срывая каригину и оставляя Хиромасу в хитоэ. — Тогда может, ты хочешь любви..? Любой человек, которого ты только пожелаешь... Я могу сделать так, чтобы тебя любили, крепко, безоговорочно... Чтобы тебя хотели сильнее всего на свете...</p><p>Хиромаса снова задергался, изо всех сил стараясь отрицательно помотать головой, но сжимающая его затылок ветка мешала.</p><p>— Ну же, не упрямься… Не может быть такого, чтобы ты не хотел ничего…</p><p>— Я хочу, — выдавил из себя Хиромаса, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая от ощущения веток на своем теле, — но не от тебя.</p><p>— Ах, не от меня.— в голосе дерева вдруг послышался холод, так резко контрастирующий с его обычным медовым голосом,— Неужели чистая душа? Что же, так будет только интереснее.</p><p>Ветки, оглаживающие тело Хиромасы вмиг стали грубыми и резко сжали его так, что стало больно дышать. Еще одна туго обвила шею. Хиромаса почувствовал, как дерево резко рвануло его к своему стволу, выбивая остатки воздуха из его легких и вжимая в кору так плотно, будто собиралось впитать его в себя. От хитоэ остались одни лишь лоскуты, через которых проглядывало нижнее косодэ, сасинуки на нем тоже уже не было. От недостатка воздуха у Хиромасы помутнело в глазах, и он подумал, насколько же глупым он был, когда решил связаться с демоническим деревом в одиночку. Как будто бы ему здесь помог лук. Меч, возможно, но что уж толку вспоминать…</p><p>— Ах, как давно у меня не было такого подношения..! — пело дерево голосом, полным радостного предвкушения, — Пусть я не заберу твою душу в обмен на желание, но пожрать я тебя все же смогу…</p><p>-Сэ-сэймэй…. — выдавил Хиромаса, ни на что уже не надеясь, но не желая умирать в одиночестве, пусть бы друг оказался рядом хотя бы звуком его имени.</p><p>— Ах, что за несносные духи следят за этим лесом. Какие сорняки здесь поросли, поглядите.</p><p>Хиромаса приоткрыл веки, не смея поверить своим ушам. Но нет, Сэймэй и правда стоял перед деревом, в белоснежном каригину, так сверкавшем на фоне чащи будто луна сошла с неба. Вопреки спокойному и даже благожелательному тону, лицо его было холодным и каким-то потусторонним.</p><p>— Человек? Еще один? Ах, вот даже как… Что же… Обожди минутку, я исполню и твое желание … — ветвь дерева потянулась к Сэймэю и Хиромаса снова окликнул его, желая предупредить. Без видимого усилия Сэймэя шлепнул подлетевшую ветку, отчего она треснула и конец ее отлетел в кусты.</p><p>— Ты!!!</p><p>— Оставь его.</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— Оставь его и я уйду и забуду о твоей чаще.</p><p>— Он мой!</p><p>— Хм, это ты зря.</p><p>Дерево взревело, туго стягивая Хиромасу ветвями и сильнее вжимая в свою кору. Мужчина чувствовал исходящие от него волны ненависти.</p><p>— Несносная тварь!</p><p>В ужасе Хиромаса распахнул глаза и увидел, как пучок ветвей, словно плеть, направляется к Сэймэю. Но, не долетев до него каких-то сантиметров, они вдруг занялись синим пламенем. Дерево снова взревело.</p><p>— Я все равно успею его поглотить!</p><p>Теперь дерево вздыбило свои корни, не нападая на Сэймэя, но мешая ему пройти.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, меня это остановит..? — голос Сэймэя был похож на рычание. Хиромасе почудилось, что лицо его начало меняться. Нос будто вытянулся и заострился, полыхающие синим глаза увеличились и стали раскосыми, расползаясь к вискам. Но страшнее всего был рот. Разошедшийся к ушам, словно огромная красная щель, рот был полон острых мелких зубов. Нехватка воздуха стала нестерпимой, и Хиромаса почувствовал, что теряет сознание.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>4</p>
</div><p>Хиромаса очнулся и подумал, что в последнее время он стал слишком часто терять сознание. Хотя, нападение дерева-людоеда, наверное, можно считать уважительной причиной… Он дернулся всем телом, вспоминая последние мгновения перед тем, как потерял сознание, и попытался встать. Голова закружилась, и он снова обессилено упал назад, ударившись затылком обо что-то.</p><p>— Аккуратнее, Хиромаса!</p><p>— Ох…</p><p>Он ударился о колени Сэймэя, на которых до этого лежал.</p><p>— Ты… ты все это время был моей подушкой? — слабо улыбнулся Хиромаса, чуть запрокидывая голову и заглядывая Сэймэю в глаза.</p><p>— Ну, большей частью… — задумчиво ответил он, отводя взгляд, — ты пробыл без сознания недолго. Это обморок от нехватки воздуха, только и всего. Что ты помнишь?</p><p>— Помню, что меня чуть не сожрало дерево, а потом появился ты и спас меня.</p><p> — И все? — спросил Сэймэй, и Хиромасе почудилось, что голос его был напряжен. Но его угол обзора не позволял точно определить, что за лицо было у Сэймэя, потому он решил не заострять на этом внимание.</p><p>— Да, потом я отключился… Мы еще в лесу?</p><p>— У меня дома. Оставаться в лесу было небезопасно.</p><p>— Да, дерево…</p><p>— Знаешь, Хиромаса… — Сэймэй осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся его подбородка, словно боялся, что он дернется. Когда этого не произошло, Сэймэй слегка надавил на подбородок Хиромасы, открывая его шею. — Это древо не всегда было таким. Однажды оно и правда было священным.</p><p>— Однажды?</p><p>— Да, мне приходилось о нем слышать, хотя сам я никогда у него не бывал, — Сэймэй ласково водил кончиками пальцев по царапинам и ярким, уже ставшим фиолетовыми, синякам на шее Хиромасы, — Ему молились, и дух дерева исполнял желания людей, если они были искренними. Но с каждым годом желания, с которыми люди приходили к нему, становились все страннее и извращеннее, свидетельствуя о порочной человеческой натуре. Насильная любовь, смерти, обретения богатств за счет других, и иные страшные вещи. Но души их желали всего этого так искренне, что древу не оставалось ничего, кроме как исполнять эти желания.</p><p>— А оно не хотело?</p><p>— Я не знаю… Я думаю, ему было все равно. Но со временем оно стало находить удовольствие в том, чтобы исполнять самые черные людские желания, усугубляя даже те, что поначалу были совсем безвредными. То, что случилось с ним... Достойно сожаления. Я думаю, оно могло бы очиститься и снова стать священным, каким было однажды.</p><p>— Вот как… </p><p>Сэймэй провел кончиками пальцев по ключицам Хиромасы, от чего по телу у него пробежала дрожь. Выражение лица Сэймэя вмиг стало настороженным и внимательным, пальцы его замерли.</p><p>— Щ-шекотно… — смущенно пробормотал Хиромаса и Сэймэй улыбнулся, продолжая магией стирать уродливые багровые пятна с кожи Хиромасы.</p><p>С улицы вдруг донеслись крики и топот множества ног.</p><p>— Быстрее, быстрее!</p><p>— Роща между Камо и Хани горит!</p><p>— Тащите все, во что можно набрать воды!</p><p>— Там уже почти все выжжено!</p><p>— Слава всем богам, рядом реки, мы можем потушить!</p><p>— Надо сделать это раньше, чем огонь перекинется на столицу! Иначе мы все сгорим!</p><p>Хиромаса поднял взгляд на Сэймэя. Тот, казалось, совершенно не слыша всего шума, со спокойным лицом стирал синяки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>